


Overheard Conversations

by judyyoda



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: But no smut lol, Crack Fic, Fluff, Hunk is the mom, Im not quite ready to write smut, Just keith and lance being idiots, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pidge is a wingman, Sexual Themes, Some Cursing, They get into an argument about mothman, oblivious keith, oblivious lance, sassy pidge
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-11-07 11:22:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11057907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/judyyoda/pseuds/judyyoda
Summary: "Just admit it Pidge. Mothman isn't real.""You're wrong"In which Keith is very passionate about cryptids, Lance loves to argue, and Pidge is the ultimate wingman.





	1. Chapter 1

Throughout his college career Keith has overheard some very interesting conversations. Maybe interesting is a generous word, but nonetheless he had never felt the need to join any of these conversations. He was already shy and the awkwardness that came with walking up to a stranger and inserting yourself into their conversation deterred him from doing so. Unfortunately he has missed out on many conversations about things that he would actually love to talk about because of this anxiety. But today was different.

The urge to interrupt him before he finished was overwhelming. Keith was just minding his own business, scrolling through his unfinished essay on his phone, waiting for his next class when he was distracted by a very passionate, dare he call it, conversation. Some boy he was pretty sure was in his economics class (what was his name? Louie? Lenny? Something with a L) was rambling on about a subject to a short girl with tousled auburn hair. The boy leaned back and crossed his arms as he spoke. 

“Come on Pidge, you can't really think that it's real.”

Pidge adjusted her glasses and gave the boy a slight sneer. 

“I don't care that you're a non-believer Lance. I've seen the evidence, I've tried to show you the evidence-”

“I don't think a few grainy pictures you found on the internet counts as evidence Pidge.” 

So his name was Lance.

“Shun the non believer.”

“Really Pidge? Just face it. Mothman isn't real."

Now Keith has always considered himself at least slightly rational, even though Shiro would adamantly disagree. But he has been obsessed with mothman and other monsters since he was little. It gave him something to hold on to when he was stuck in the orphanage after his parents died. Analysing mysteries was fun and it was distracting, which helped him get through the shit he had to deal with when he was young. Even after being adopted and becoming friends with Shiro he was still interested in it. He was not going to let some random person tarnish his coping mechanisms, especially when they obviously knew nothing about what they were talking about.

“You're wrong.”

Lance turned towards him.

“What?”

Keith stood strong. “You're wrong about mothman.”

“Excuse me?” Lance gave him an incredulous stare. “You really believe in a half man half moth?” 

Keith clenched his teeth a little harder. “Look it may sound unbelievable at first, but if you take into account all the other strange creatures on this earth, a half man half moth doesn't seem that strange.” 

Pidge gave a small smirk towards Lance.

“Um yes it does. It does seem that strange.” 

“There have been multiple sightings from people in and surrounding Point Pleasant! And yeah, some were debunked as pranksters, but there are also many cases that couldn't be disproven!”

“He's right Lance,” Pidge chimed in.

Lance closed his eyes and rubbed his temples “I'm not going to believe in a fucking fuzzy red-eyed creature that flies without flapping its wings.” Lance’s eyes slitted open “who even are you?” 

“I'm Keith.” He gave him an unimpressed look. 

“Look Keith it was probably just an owl or a big bat.”

“Yeah an eight foot tall owl.” 

“Lance.” Pidge said

“Okay, you honestly think that I'm going to believe you? Why would I believe in a freaking mothm-”

“Lance!”

Lance’s eyes snapped back to Pidge. “What Pidge?”

“I hate to end this” Pidge interrupted, “but we will be late to our class if we don't hurry.” 

Lance narrowed his eyes at Keith “We'll continue this later mullet.” 

“Don't call me that.”

Keith watched Lance walk away with Pidge. Even though Lance was extremely annoying and had obviously not done enough research, his pouty face was quite...cute.

\--------

Lance had lied. He knew who Keith was all along. And frankly he has had a crush on him since he had seen that stupid mullet in his economics class. Lance couldn't believe his crush had entered the conversation just to tell him he was wrong. The audacity! 

Keith had always seemed like a loner. As far as Lance knew, Keith had no friends and he only spoke when he needed to. Lance had wanted to approach him and maybe at least become his friend, but he was so…well…unapproachable. Honestly Lance was kinda pissed that their first conversation was arguing about mothman of all things. But the fact that Keith is so passionate about what is probably just a man in a costume is actually really...kinda...cute. Nope, Lance thought, not thinking about that not right now.

But apparently he was going to be forced to think about it.

“That was interesting.” Pidge chuckled.

“I don't want to hear it.”

“Aw come on Lance I saw you blushing.” 

“I don't know what you're talking about.” Lance kept his eyes forward.

“You liiiiike him don't you?” 

Lance scoffed. “As if I'd like some dude with a mullet that believes in mothman.”

“Don't give me that crap. You totally have a crush on him. And I don't think the average person would consider that hairstyle a mullet Lance.” 

They arrived at the door to their calculus class and stepped into the lecture hall. Lance turned back to Pidge.

“What? That was obviously a mullet!” He harshly whispered now that they were in the classroom.

“Sure.” Pidge brushed past him and plopped herself into her usual seat. Lance just stared at her for a second before sitting next to her. Pidge was extremely intelligent, creative, and, although it may not always seem like it, an amazing friend. They met when Lance went for tutoring for math after he failed his algebra test freshman year He would have asked Hunk for the help, but Hunk already had an extremely busy schedule going to all those robotic and technology clubs. Even though she was quite snarky when he got things wrong, Pidge explained it in a way he understood. Eventually they started hanging outside of tutoring sessions. They did everything from going to the cafe to sleepovers with Hunk when they were stressed. Hunk and her were acquaintances, so she was quickly accepted into the friend group and he was glad that she was. He appreciates everything she does for him, but damn, can she be annoying.

Lance took his water bottle out of his bag and casually took a sip.

“Do you want to fuck him?”

Lance promptly spit his water everywhere including a few people in the row ahead of them. “What the fuck Pidge?”

She gave him a Cheshire cat grin. “It was just an innocent question.”

“Yeah” Lance wiped his mouth with his sleeve, “innocent.” 

“Come on, at least try to get his number.”

Lance glared at her as she gave him her best puppy dog look. “Fine. I'll try” he relinquished. It's not like he didn't want to. Her face split into a shit eating grin.

“Excellent.”


	2. Chapter 2

With the amount of intensity that Keith was staring at the back of Lance’s head he's surprised it hasn't spontaneously combusted yet. Their argument about mothman had occurred two days ago and yet it was still in the front of his mind. Let's just say thinking about the same person’s face constantly for a few days doesn't exactly reduce the crush you have on them. At first Keith just thought he was cute, perhaps in an “attention seeking puppy” kind of way, but the more he thought about Lance the more intense this crush became. He was determined to talk to him today. He knew that, also like him, Lance didn't really know anybody else in this class. Lance sat in the middle of the rows to the left side and there were empty seats on both sides of him almost every day. Okay Keith you can do this. He’s just an extremely attractive individual that you got into an argument with over a possibly mythical creature and he's probably straight...yeah he can't do this. 

After suffering through a lecture that he was extremely distracted during the professor thankfully said the class was over. With a sigh of relief Keith jumped out of his seat and started his trek towards his dorm room. He really needed to finish that essay. But after a few steps he caught a head of brown hair in the corner of his eye.

“Hey mullet.”

“Oh hey Lance.” Keith paused for a second to let him catch up and then they fell into step together. 

“When I said we would continue that discussion later I meant it.” he gave a cocky grin.

“Oh really?” He replied with his own half smile.

“Yeah I was wondering if you wanted to go to the cafe with me, Pidge, and my friend Hunk later? He's on my side with this whole mothman think so the argument with be even now.”

Keith chuckled “Okay okay, when do you want to meet up?”

“How about 3 today?”

Keith thought about it. He did have thinks he had to do today, things that were actually kinda important, but was definitely not passing up this opportunity. “Uh, yeah okay.” They both stopped walking for a moment and smiled at each other, maybe slightly longer than necessary. Keith broke the silence. “So I guess I'll see you later?”

“Oh yeah sure.” Lance’s smile dropped a little. He looked disappointed, but he quickly returned the smile to his face. “See you later.” They said goodbye one more time and Keith started to walk away. But he was quickly stopped.

“Wait Keith!” Keith turned around.

“Yeah?” 

“Well I forgot to ask, um I kinda, uh, need your phone number?” Lance gave him a sheepish grin.

“Oh yeah, of course.” 

Lance took his phone out of his back pocket and handed it to him. As Keith put his number in his phone he could have swore he saw Lance blushing, but maybe it was just wishful thinking.

\-----

 

An hour after he got back to his dorm he heard his phone buzz. Keith wrinkled his brow. It was probably Shiro trying to make sure he was still alive. Shiro kept him grounded and he loved him for that, but he didn't really want to talk at the moment. He was way too tired. When his phone buzzed for the second time he gave up his quest of trying not to move and swung his legs off his bed. When he picked up his phone he was pleasantly surprised to see that it wasn't Shiro.

(973) 835 ****  
Hey it's Lance is this Keith?  
You didn't give me a fake number right? 

Keith quickly changed the contact to Lance. His thumbs danced over the keyboard while he thought about what he wanted to say. He had never been very eloquent in the past when he tried to text. 

Keith  
Do you really think I'm that much of an asshole?

Lance  
Yea kinda

Keith   
Well I think you're more of an asshole than I am

Lance  
Yea sure.  
So Cafe? 3 o'clock?

Keith  
Yea  
what's the name of the cafe?

Lance  
Lioness cafe it's a couple blocks away from the English building

Keith  
Oh ok I know that cafe 

He had passed by it a couple of times when he was going to see Shiro.

Lance  
Ok just don't be late mullet

Keith  
I'm not an asshole remember?

\----

Keith was late. 

He didn't mean to be! He just got caught up in other affairs...and by “got caught up in other affairs” he meant he watched YouTube videos until he feel asleep. At least this time he had an incentive to hurry his ass up. 

As soon as Keith had saw that the clock read 2:59 he whipped his covers away from himself and jumped out of bed. Fortunately he was already dressed from his morning class so he just brushed his teeth, tied his hair up into a ponytail and ran out the door.

\----

Lance was nervous. Keith should have been there by now. He didn't stand him up did he? Lance wasn't foreign to the feeling of being stood up. Unfortunately for him it had happened a few times and his confidence was bruised because of it.

“Stop shaking your leg it's moving the whole table.” Said Pidge with her usual snark.

“He's not here yet! What if he's not coming! What if I read the situation wrong and he actually hates me! What if-”

“Lance stop worrying so much. I'm sure he's coming and if he isn't then it's his loss.”  
Lance was glad Hunk was there to diffuse the situation. 

“Thanks Hunk.”

“No problem.”

It was right after that moment that the door to the cafe slammed open. The shrill sound of the bell on the door quickly caught the attention of everyone in the tiny cafe. Lance let go of the breath that he didn't realize he was holding when he saw that it was Keith. 

“Oh thank god” Lance whispered under his breath. Pidge snickered.

Keith spotted them with wide eyes and quickly dodged between the aisles and around a waitress to get to their table.

“I'm so sorry I'm late! I totally lost track of time. I was busy working on my essay and I wasn't even looking at the clock-”

“Keith” Lance interrupted.

“Yeah?” Keith was still out of breath from running inside.

“I guess this means you're an asshole.”

“Oh fuck you Lance.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! Since this is my first fic it shouldn't be too long probably just a few chapters. I hope you are enjoying the story so far.
> 
> Tumblr: judyyoda  
> Art: judyyoda-art
> 
> See ya later alligators


	3. Chapter 3

“I'm Hunk by the way.” Keith looked down with surprise when he saw Hunk holding his hand out. Usually when he met new people they just gave a small nod in acknowledgment (he might be able to blame that on his own closed off body language but whatever). He grabbed Hunk’s outstretched hand and shook it. 

“It's nice to meet you, I'm Keith.” Keith gave his best polite smile. He was usually shy around new people, perhaps they treated him strangely because he tends to comes off as aloof, but Hunk was so welcoming with his big smile and friendly posture that it put Keith at ease.

“So how exactly did you three meet?” Hunk raised one eyebrow as he looked at Lance. Keith wondered what that expression meant.

Pidge smirked “In the best way. By annoying Lance.”

Lance gasped and dramatically put his hand over his heart “What did I do to deserve this treatment?” Keith could already think of five things off the top of his head.

“Well there was that one time you went up to that girl in the amusement park and-”

Lance practically leaped across the table and smacked his hand over Pidge’s mouth. “We swore never to speak of that again! You made the space cadet vow! That can't be broken!” Pidge licked Lance hand and he pulled it away with a look of disgust.

“Space cadet vow?” 

“It's a club we made in the third grade,” Hunk explained.

Lance put his chin in his hands. “Yup no one has broken a space cadet vow ever.” Lance accentuated his point by giving the most serious face he has ever seen.

Keith didn't know why he thought that a club called the space cadets of all things was so funny but he couldn't stop himself. He buckled over in laughter. “Oh my God that's so cute” Keith squeaked out between his squeaky chuckles. “Space cadets.” As Keith was having his fit Lance was giving him a very fond face that Keith unfortunately did not see.

“Woah Keith don't choke before we have even ordered the food. I really rather not go to the hospital unless I have a milkshake to give me energy to get there.”

Keith let out a few more laughs. “Okay okay, I'm done-” he gasped in a breath, “I'm done.” As he sat up he saw a figure approaching out of the corner of his eye.

“Welcome to the Lioness cafe what can I get you?” 

Keith turned and was surprised by a familiar face. “Allura?”

“Keith?” She looked just as surprised as he did.

“Shiro didn't tell me you worked here!” 

She laughed. “And I didn't know you liked coffee. It's so good to see you.” She leaned down and gave him a quick hug. “What can I get for you and your friends?” Everyone on the table except for him was looking between Keith and Allura with shocked faces. Hunk was the first to snap out of his daze. 

“Um, I'll have a BLT and a chocolate milkshake.” 

Pidge replied next “I'll have French toast and chocolate milk.”

The rest of them ordered and Allura turned away with a smile and an enthusiastic “coming up!” The second she was out of earshot Lance poked him in the chest. Hard. “Ow!” Keith snapped around and gave Lance a look that screamed ‘What the fuck?’

“How the hell do you know the most beautiful girl literally in the entire town mullet?”

“I would usually be offended by that remark, but yes, I can confirm that Allura is the most beautiful person I have ever seen” Pidge quipped. 

“Oh… well my step brother Shiro and her are best friends, they have been for years. We used to be pretty good friends too.” 

“I'm actually incredibly jealous right now” Said Lance

“Well at least I now know one thing I can use to annoy you.” Pidge and Hunk laughed while Lance scoffed, but Lance didn't have a comeback for that one. 

“Well you've got me there pretty boy.” Keith knew the nickname was supposed to be used as an insult but it still brought some color to his cheeks. Why was pretty boy used as an insult anyway? Pidge decided she wanted to help this pathetic excuse of flirting along.

“You know Lance you're the only one on this table that has a strict skincare routine, I'm sure Keith thinks you are the prettiest boy.” 

Lance may have turned red as a tomato but he still had something to say. “Of course! Have you seen me I'm fucking beautiful!” Good job diffusing the situation Lance Keith thought. Keith knew he Lance was attractive. How could he not? Lance’s personality, which he used to think was annoying, was something endearing to him now. And Lance was all broad shoulders and beautiful blue eyes. How the hell did this crush develop so fast? Yet he was still faced with the question of whether or not Lance would even like him back.

Under the exaggerated cover of a rivalry that Lance had created Keith could tell that Lance at least enjoyed his presence. If he hadn't Lance wouldn't have invited him to the cafe in the first place. But would Lance ever like him as more that a friendly rivalry? Keith had never really been good with dating or even harmless flirting. The last time Keith told a crush his feelings he got a less than kind rejection. 

Keith decided to keep his feelings to himself until he figured out what he wanted to do next.

Allura came back with their food and the group happily ate their meals. They talked about a range of topics including college classes and their current favorite tv shows. Keith was glad he rushed over here, he was actually having fun.

When they were getting ready to leave Lance surprised him once more. Before Hunk and Pidge left he gave them a short hug and a goodbye. Keith didn't expect a hug. He could tell that Lance Hunk and Pidge have been friends for a long time. He started to panic, should he just give Lance a handshake? In the middle of Keith's mini crisis Lance turned to him. “Oh Stop standing there awkwardly, you get a hug too.” Then suddenly Lance was hugging him. Keith wasn't used to this kind of contact but it was...nice. Keith enjoyed the warmth from Lance for the short duration of the hug. Then Lance unwrapped his arms from around him, gave him a small smile, and walked out the door shouting a goodbye over his shoulder. 

Keith was a little star struck to say the least. As he was walking out of the door of the lioness cafe he realized something. They hadn't even talked about moth man at all

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long! I've had a busy few weeks to say the least. I got my drivers license, went to prom, went to senior trip, and graduated! Yup I'm in the real world now. Since its summer I'll have more time to write. And thank you so much for all the comments and kudos!


	4. Chapter 4

Ok, Lance had to admit that hugging Keith was probably the best decision of his life. Keith was just short enough to comfortably fit his face in the crook of Lance’s neck and damn he was so warm. Lance decided that it fit his fiery personality well. His skin held the comfortable smell of cinnamon that reminded him of the snicker doodle cookies he made with his grandmother every winter before she past away. Not to mention when he wrapped his arms around him he was able to feel every muscle Keith had. Lance plopped down into his chair like a wet rag. There was no point just letting his feelings stew inside him Lance thought. He wanted to confront the fact that he liked Keith (despite the mullet and his questionable fashion sense). Even though Lance put on a mask of bravado he still had insecurities. Everyone he came out to was completely accepting, he was still unsure of expressing his sexuality with new people. He feared rejection, and that was a possibility with every new person he met. The sad fact of the matter is that there are people that would turn their face away in disgust at the mention of a bisexual Cuban boy.

When his thoughts turned this direction he felt like a fish out of water gasping for breath. At times like these he needed someone to talk to, and who was better at that than Hunk? 

Even though the phone rang only three times it felt like an eternity before he heard the static of Hunk answering and putting the phone to his ear. 

“Lance I love you, but it's three o'clock in the morning.”

Lance was used to this tone of voice whenever he interrupted Hunk’s sleep or if he somehow got in the way of him during his cooking time. “Hunk I know you need your beauty sleep-” Hunk scoffed, “but I am having a crisis.” One of the reasons why Lance loved Hunk was because he knew how to be serious when Lance needed him.

“Sure Lance. What's wrong?” 

“Well...um...I like Keith.” Lance was glad to at least get that off his chest.

“Oh okay” Hunk quickly replied.

“Really? No ‘oh my god’ or ‘wow Lance that’s amazing’ just ‘oh okay’”

“Dude we've been friends for years, I can tell when you like someone”

“Am I really that obvious?”

“Kinda?” Hunk laughed. Lance pouted like a two year old even though he knew Hunk couldn't see him through the phone. “So you like Keith, I understand that but what's the problem? Are you scared to ask him out?”

“Yeah that's part of it” Lance used his free hand to massage his temple, “it's just we just created this friendship not that long ago and I don't want to mess it up, but I also want to go for it and ask him on a cheesy date you know?” 

“Yea I got you. But Lance from what I've seen Keith seems like a really nice guy, I really don't think he would hate you if you asked him out.” 

“Yeah I know,” Lance sighed “but there is always a small possibility.”

“But why make a decision on such a small possibility? And if he does turn out to be an asshole you still have me and Pidge okay? We're always here for you”

Lance had made his decision. “You know what? You're right Hunk, I'm gonna take a chance.”

Hunk laughed “I wish you the best of luck.”

Lance chuckled back “love you Hunky bear.”

Hunk pretended to gag.

\----

Lance was rusty in the dating department to say the least. Okay how was he supposed to do this? Go up to Keith and say ‘hey I know we've been friends for like a week but I think you're super hot, wanna go out on a date?’ Maybe that wasn't the best approach. 

But by the time Lance arrived to his shared class with a Keith he had come up with a plan. 

Okay so this mysterious ‘plan’ was asking him to the movies. Lance wanted to go for something simple and manageable. Maybe he wasn't the Pablo Picasso of first date ideas but whatever.

Lance sat in his usual seat towards the middle and twiddled his thumbs waiting anxiously for Keith to arrive. When he saw the familiar red leather jacket and dumb hair he gripped his pencil tighter. Oh god he was really doing this, he was gonna ask him out. Like the hottest person he had even seen might go on a date with him. What if he declines? Oh god he's right there. 

“Hey Lance” Keith greeted.

“Hi Keith” if anyone claimed that Lance’s voice cracked at that moment he would adamantly deny the fact, but that was definitely what just happened. Thankfully Keith didn't seem to notice. Thank god for oblivious Keith. They chatted a bit before Lance scrounged up some courage.

“Um, Keith can I ask you something?” That got Keith attention and he turned in his seat to face Lance.

“Yea?”

“Well, I was wondering if you wanted to go to the movies on Friday?” Lance was a ball of anxiety, repeatedly tapping his pencil on his desk. What if this is the moment everything is ruined and-

“Sure, I'm pretty sure I'm free this Friday.”

Lance leaned back a little in shock. “Wait really?” 

Keith scrunched his brow in confusion “yeah…” Lance had done it! He asked Keith out on a date! This was the best day of his life-

“Are Hunk and Pidge coming?” Lance deflated like a balloon popped by a rambunctious three year old at a birthday party. He internally sighed. He didn't make it clear enough that he intended it as a date. You know what? Never mind, fuck oblivious Keith.

“Um...I don't know?” Shit why did he say that? Now he was really making it sound like not a date.

“Oh” Keith widened his eyes “you asked me first?”

“Yeah...” 

Even though Lance had failed to ask him on a date the flush of Keith’s cheeks was undeniable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be spicy ;)


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long lol

Lance was reluctant to tell Hunk and Pidge what happened with Keith because he was sure they would never let him live it down. But unfortunately the truth had a funny way of revealing itself.

“Wait a second, You did what?” Pidge screamed in exasperation. Lance quickly clamped his hand over Pidge’s mouth and gave the people around them in the cafeteria a apologetic smile. This situation wasn't a rare occurrence. 

“Can you be quiet for once?” Lance scolded, “Okay, so I may have made it just seem like a friendly outing with the boys instead of a date, but I panicked!” 

Pidge turned to Hunk which had been silent so far enjoying his homemade sandwich. “This is such a Lance thing to do, don't you agree?”

Hunk looked up and hummed as if he was considering a serious decision about his future and not one of Pidge’s dumb hypothetical questions. “Yeah it does seem like a pretty Lance thing to do.” 

Lance flopped his upper body forward onto the table. “I don't know what to do” Lance said, stretching the ‘o’ on the do. 

“Well we can just pretend to be busy and cancel,” Hunk nonchalantly suggested. 

“Oh my god.” 

“What-”

“Hunk, you're a freaking genius!” Lance whisper screams, “How did I not think of this before! It's the best option! You guys ‘cancel’ and then me and Keith enjoy our sweet, sweet alone time.” 

“Gross,” Pidge interjected.

“Oh don't act like you don't talk about the grossest shit ever Pidge.”

Pidge didn't even look up from her phone when she responded, “you're not wrong.” 

“Hey Hunk remember when Pidge asked you about-”

“I don't want to think about it!” Hunk screamed.

\----

Keith heard his phone ping from across the room. He slowly padded across the room with bare feet. 

Lance  
Mullet there has been a change of plans  
Pidge and hunk unfortunately cannot make it to the movie theater today... they are terribly busy

Keith, needless to say was conflicted by the news. On one hand, he was going to be alone with Lance. On the other hand, he was going to be alone with Lance. Keith bit his hand and muffled a scream, a habit he had when he was stressed and never kicked.

Keith   
Oh that's a shame   
What movie did you want to see anyway?

Lance  
How about the new Spider-Man movie? I gotta say zendaya and tom holland are two people I wouldn't mind looking at for a few hours lol

Keith   
Yea I can agree with you about tom holland

As soon as Keith sent the message he panicked. Why was he always so damn impulsive? He sighed, well that's one way to tell your crush you like boys. 

Lance   
Haha isn't he cute?

The tension in Keith's shoulders immediately relaxed at Lance’s text. He was glad talking about cute boys wasn't awkward with Lance. And this also confirmed that Lance liked boys in the first place. Today is a good day Keith thought. Once again he was reminded how Lance’s presence made him feel happy and calm even when he blurted embarrassing things. Keith’s phone pinged again and he looked down.

Lance  
So I'll pick you up at 7?

Keith  
Sounds perfect 

\----

Keith was not foreign to the feeling of panic. He had his closet door wide open and various articles of clothing were strewn across the floor. Drastic times came for drastic measures. He got out his phone. “Hey Shiro, can you come over real quick?” 

\----

“You said this was an emergency” Shiro said with crossed arms.

“Well it kinda is an emergency!” Keith protested. 

“I don't think helping you pick out what to wear to hang out with a boy you like counts as an emergency Keith.”

“Look Shiro we all know you're better with fashion, I mean look at you!” Shiro looked like he was some dreamy character straight out of a dating simulator.

“Okay, okay I'll help you but you're probably not gonna like what I pick out.” Shirt walked to the closet and started looking through his clothes. 

After a few minutes of rummaging through his closet Shiro presented black skinny jeans, a red flannel that was a little small on him, and a black crop top. When had he even bought that crop top? How the fuck had Shiro even found it.

“No way Shiro.”

“I told you you wouldn't like what I picked out. Come on just try it on.” Shiro gave him a stern eye.

“Uhg fine” Keith stripped off the clothes he had on and squeezed his limbs into the tight clothes. He looked into the mirror. He felt...sexy. The clothes clung to him in a way that made him look sleek and slightly curvy, showing off his ass. The crop top let a small strip of his midriff show. “Okay Shiro I'll admit I look good.” 

Shiro walked over and gave him a quick pat on the back. “Go get em tiger.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is actually the first fan-fiction I've posted so I hope you guys like it. I'll post the next chapter sometime soon.
> 
> Scream to me about klance on my tumblr: judyyoda
> 
> And look at my art on: judyyoda-art
> 
> I actually did research on mothman for this so...your welcome.


End file.
